Mi Oiroke no Jutsu
by Arukise98
Summary: Naruto siempre se ha preguntado el por que Sasuke nunca ha caido ante su "Jutsu Sexy", tal vez el destino le prepare una oportunidad para descubrir la razon detras de este asunto
**Hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero desearles un feliz 7/3, hoy es 7 de marzo, y en japon es el dia del SNS, por ello traigo este One shot cortito pero conciso.**

 **Espero les guste :)**

El sol resplandecía en los cielos del país del fuego, mientras los ninjas y los aldeanos de Konoha eran bañados por su luz recargando sus energías para continuar con sus actividades, entre esa gente emergío Konohamaru Sarutobi, quien corría presuroso hacia los territorios de los Uchiha pues en ese lugar vivía Naruto Uzumaki desde hacía algunos días. Ambos jóvenes mantenían una amistad, además de que Konohamaru veía en Naruto un rival, amigo y hermano mayor al cual superar.

Konohamaru se encontró con los anbus custodios en la entrada de la villa Uchiha, paso rápido saludandolos con un leve movimiento de su mano.

Entretanto Naruto estaba cocinando el almuerzo, había leído una receta sobre ramen casero y le dio la idea para prepararlo. Sasuke no estaba en casa por misión, hacia unos días se había marchado y pues era el momento idóneo para experimentar en las artes culinarias, de pronto el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal interrumpió su concentración, el rubio reflexionó sobre quien llamaba a la puerta, no recibían visitas nunca, la única explicación era que Sasuke hubiese regresado antes de tiempo y olvidó la llave de su propio hogar.

El plan de ramen se fue al carajo. -Pensó con resignación el Uzumaki presintiendo el regaño de parte del Uchiha por "ensuciar la cocina con sus experimentos" desde que aprendió a cocinar, el rubio tomó gusto por ecperimentar con distintos platillos.

El rubio salió pesarozamente al portón principal para atender y se encontró con alguien más.

-Naruto oniichan. -Saludó el Sarutobi dibujando una gran sonrisa.

Los ojos azules del mencionado se iluminaron por la visita sorpresa.

-¡Konohamaru! -Contestó muy contento hacía mucho que no veía al genin. -¿cuándo regresaste?

-Hace unos minutos, acabo de regresar de una mision

-Asi es, pero no te quedes ahí, pasa a la casa-lo invito haciéndose a un lado para que el joven entrará.

Konohamaru dudo, la reputación de Sasuke Uchiha sobre su frialdad e indiferencia era bien conocida entre los ninjas, muchos se quejaban de su personalidad, de hecho al único que le permitía acercarse era a Naruto Uzumaki. Por esta razón dudaba si entrar o no, no deseaba ser víctima del celo de la casa Uchiha.

Al ver el rubio al Sarutobi sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntó:

-¿Que ocurre Konohamaru?

-¿Seguro que puedo entrar, no molestare a Sasuke -senpai con mi presencia?

Naruto se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Konohamaru, estaba consciente de las frecuentes habladurías sobre la mala personalidad del Uchiha. De hecho él mismo escuchó esas críticas de boca de otros ninjas, unos lo odiaban por haber sido aceptado de nuevo en Konoha, otros les caía pésimo su comportamiento y algunos más le temían a sus habilidades.

-Sasuke no está en casa, salió de misión.-informó para convencer al gennin para que aceptará su invitación.

Ahora con la seguridad que le dio el Uzumaki, Konohamaru entró a la mansión Uchiha.

Mientras atravesaban el genkan y el pasillo con rumbo a la cocina, comenzaron a conversar.

-Escuché que ahora vives aquí.

-Será por un tiempo hasta que mi apartamento termine de ser remodelado.

-Sí me contaron que el edificio ocupaba mantenimiento ya que la madera se había podrido y esta prohibido el paso.

-El edificio ya tenía sus años, fue cuestión de tiempo para que cediera el techo, afortunadamente nadie salio herido

Konohamaru al mismo tiempo que conversaban echaba un ojo a la estructura tradicional de la mansión Uchiha.

-Realmente es espectacular por dentro, ¿verdad?-comentó Naruto al ver de reojo al gennin que quedaba asombrado ante la majestuosidad de la residencia.

-¿Eh?—.Bueno si es más amplia que la casa de mi abuelo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Naruto hizo que Konohamaru tomará asiento mientras terminaba de preparar un poco de té y poner galletas en la mesa. Tambien el rubio suspendio cualquier preparacion de ramen, la visita era prioridad.

Los dos ninjas hablaron de sus experiencias en las misiones. Konohamaru contó todos los momentos emocionantes y peligrosos en sus últimas misiones que se limitaban a la custodia de personalidades menores. Por su parte Naruto era encargado de misiones contra renegados que amenazaban la paz que reinaba en las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, este tipo de ninjas pertenecían al grupo de ninjas SSA, Sasuke también estaba en esa division pero asignado a un area distinta.

No obstante no todo fue drama en las misiones de estos dos, también se contó con situaciones felices y hasta graciosas en ambas partes.

-Moegi me replicaba que el Oiroke no Jutsu no serviría para nada, sin embargo al final el maldito ganster sufrió un colapso monumental por la hemorragia nasal que le provoqué, lo que permitió a Udon y Moegi rescatar al rehén. -contó intentando no reírse al recordar la escena.

-Supongo que lo que menos esperas que funcione, lo hace-opinó el Uzumaki.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Desde que supe que pudiste vencer a Kaguya con esa técnica, sé que tengo un buen as bajo la manga para sujetos de poca monta.

-Espera Konohamaru, no vencí a Kaguya con ese jutsu use una variacion, y que quede claro que la distraje para un contraataque. -Explicó para no mal informar al Sarutobi.

-Entiendo, pero eso no desmerita a la técnica. Hey Naruto oniichan-llamó con tono insinuante-aún no tenemos nuestro concurso de Ero Ninjutsu.

Naruto se sorprendió ante el comentario, siempre pensó que Konohamaru había olvidado esa promesa de comparar jutsus sexys, esta proposición nació cuando el Uzumaki regresó a la aldea después del entrenamiento de Jiraiya, de hecho Sakura interrumpió con su furia la demostración.

-¿Que ocurre Naruto oniichan, ya lo habías olvidado?-cuestionó, al ver la cara dudativa del Uzumaki, el Sarutobi se le ocurrió algo que lo provocaría-O es que ¿acaso tienes miedo que mi técnica haya superado a la tuya?

Esto último dio en el clavo del orgullo de Naruto, él había inventado esa técnica así que no se iba a dejar ganar por Konohamaru.

El Uzumaki se levantó de tirón del suelo, esa era la señal de aceptación al desafío.

-¡Vamos a ver quien tiene el mejor ero ninjutsu!-gritó entusiasmado-salgamos al jardín.

Ya en el exterior, Konohamaru mostró su "chica perfecta": enormes pechos, cintura fina y caderas y piernas proporcionadas con dos coletas recogiendo el cabello castaño.

-Fuiste directo al grano Konohamaru, la versión desnuda.

-Claro que sí, por algo es ero ninjutsu-replicó el Sarutobi aún transformado en mujer.

-Te diré que esos pechos son exagerados, por eso están caídos-apuntó Naruto como un maestro que corrigia a su "alumno".

-Mientras más grandes mejor, ¿o no?-dudó mirándose así mismo.

-¡Claro que no!-espetó.-mirá te desmostrare de que hablo, a continuación hizo sellos y se transformó en una jovencita con senos grandes que competian con la cadera en contraposicion con la cintura que era mas fina, un reloj de arena perfecto.

Naruto y Konohamaru ya no se inmutaban por la anatomía femenina parecían dos críticos expertos hablando de algo natural.

Entretanto Sasuke Uchiha regresaba de su misión, estaba adolorido y cansado eso de ser maestro de reclutasde la SSA lo dejaba más cansado que una misión normal. Extraordinariamente había terminado la "misión" de entrenamiento muy temprano y lo que más deseaba eran tres cosas: una ducha caliente, buena comida y una cama cómoda. Atravesó el portón principal de la casa cuando escuchó voces discutiendo provenientes del jardín izquierdo que rodeaba la casa. El Uchiha se dirigió ahí para investigar.

-¡No y no Konohamaru, las coletas ya no son necesarias!-espetó Naruto.-Un cabello suelto es más atractivo.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja de que carajos estaba hablando el Uzumaki con Sarutobi. Y de pronto los descubrió:

Naruto y Konohamaru transformados en chicas desnudas. Solo existía una explicación estaban practicando ese jutsu estúpido. Para Sasuke esa técnica era pésima, vulgar y gastaba chakra innecesariamente. Todavía no podía concebir que una diosa como Kaguya hubiese caído bajo su embrujo.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke para detener semejante exhibición.

Al ser descubiertos Konohamaru y Naruto perdieron la transformación.

-Sa-Sasuke—. -Tartamudeo nervioso, temeroso a la reacción del Uchiha-¿Por que regresaste tan rápido?

-Término la misión.-respondió con tono gélido y un ceño fruncido reflejaba su enojo.

Konohamaru estaba aterrorizado que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha te descubriera y te lanzará una mirada penetrante y autoritaria le recordaba a su difunto abuelo ,Hiruzen Sarutobi, a punto de lanzar un regaño severo. Por su parte Naruto se serenó un poco al ver que el Uchiha no soltó ningún comentario en primera estancia, eso se traducia como que no se molesto mucho porla situacion solo se incomodo.

-No tengo nada para el almuerzo. -Confesó el rubio-Pero puedo prepararte algo.

Konohamaru miro de reojo a Naruto, realmente le estaba dando esa noticia a Sasuke que poseía esa expresión seria y asesina en su cara, aquellos ojos oscuros penetrantes tenían al gennin intimidado.

-Como sea, comere sobras no importa. -Comentó el Uchiha moviendo los hombros para descansarlos de su estrés. Después fijo su mirada felina en el Sarutobi, no le caia mal el chico, solo que era reservado con las personas ajenas a su circulo intimo, y mas si se trataba de su que ingresaran a su casa.

Presintiendo los pensamientos del Uchiha, el rubio dijo:

-Konohamaru vino a visitarme, así que se quedara a comer con nosotros. -Comunicó.

El genin volteó hacia el Uzumaki como no creyendo lo que decía, luego este le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Verdad que te quedarás?

El Sarutobi asintió, no le quedaba de otra.

Naruto cocinó curry algo sencillo pero delicioso, Konohamaru estaba incómodo con la presencia de Sasuke frente a él pero lo tranquilizaba la asistencia del Uzumaki a su lado. No hubo mucha plática entre los alimentos tan solo el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos agregando un ambiente de tiempo relentizado, el Sarutobi rezaba que el reloj marcara mas rapido losminutos. Una vez su deseo fue cumplido, el Uchiha se retiro a meditar, y usando eso como señal Konohamaru se incorporo de la mesa, indicando que se iria a casa.

Con la caída de la tarde Konohamaru se despidió de Naruto, preguntándose si tendría algún problema con Sasuke respecto al concurso de Oiroke no Jutsu, tal vez el Uchiha no dijo nada porque no quería que otras personas lo vieran discutir en su casa, sin embargo el gennin no estaba tan seguro de que no habría consecuencias, a pesar de que el rubio lo calmó diciéndole que no habría ningún problema y que la próxima vez reanudarian su concurso.

Una vez que la visita se fue, Sasuke volvió a aparecer en la cocina para hablar con Naruto, quien lavaba los platos en el fregadero. Sin embargo el Uzumaki habló primero:

-Sobre el concurso con Konohamaru, Sasuke yo—.

-Me sorprende que todavía practiques esa técnica vacía.

El Uzumaki confirmo sus sospechas conocia muy bien a Sasuke para saber si esto le molestaba o no, sin embargo era mejor asegurarse, luego rió por debajo.

-Bueno entonces tengo que recordarte que una variación de ese jutsu sorprendió a Kaguya, y que gracias a eso pudimos derrotarla. -comentó confiado con una sonrisa zorruna, sabia que su argumento no podía ser debatido, eso apuntaba una victoria en la discusión.

Y como se predijo Sasuke soltó un bufido a causa de no poder replicar al rubio.

-Eso fue pura suerte.-comentó Sasuke con tono despreocupado, tal vez el cansancio también le había robado las fuerzas para luchar en la conversación. Nació un bostezo en sus labios. -Voy a tomar una ducha.

Mientras el portador del sharingan tomaba una ducha, el Uzumaki subio a la habitación de Sasuke para descansar y a la vez meditar una idea que le surgio de pronto. Durante todo lo que llevaba de vida, Sasuke jamas cayo bajo la influencia del Oiroke no Jutsu, cuando era niño se preguntaba la razón que justificara este hecho y no encontró nada, pero ahora como joven empezaba a pensar que tal vez los intereses amorosos del Uchiha no le permitia caer ante los encantos de una mujer, y si se analizaba nunca se le vio interés amoroso por las féminas, esa podia ser una razón poderosa, asi que tal vez Sasuke solo gustaba de los hombres, sin embargo había una falla en su teoría, pues no conocía a nadie mas que hubiera estado con el portador del Sharingan mas que el propio Naruto.

Estaba aun sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke entro en su cuarto.

-Ya esta libre, sigues Naruto. dijo vistiendo solo un bóxer, y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

El Uzumaki se fue a duchar, todavía con esos pensamientos y teorías en su cabeza. Despues de que volvió al cuarto, encontró al Uchiha leyendo un pergamino en ropa interior, Naruto estaba en mismas condiciones, esa tarde era calurosa y por ende invitaba a estar en paños menores y disfrutar del aire artificial del ventilador que trabajaba desde la esquina del cuarto.

-¿Qué estas leyendo Teme?.-pregunto Naruto, acostandose en la cama al lado del mencionado.

-Secate ese cabello dobe, no quiero que mojes las sabanas.-advirtió el Uchiha, mirando de reojo al rubio, de inmediato este ultimo se paso rápidamente la toalla por el cabello, conocía que cuando Sasuke te señalaba algo debias acatarlo pues sino te obligaria a la fuerza. Cuando vio que Naruto obedecio, agrego la respuesta a la pregunta anterior-Es un pergamino de mi familia.

Naruto no dijo nada e intento leer lo mismo que con tanta atención leía Sasuke, tal vez el contenido era interesante. El Uchiha simplemente alejo el rostro del rubio con la palma de su mano, lo empujo levemente para que dejara de invadir el espacio personal.

De pronto el tema del Oiroke no Jutsu volvió a su cabeza, y viendo que no tenia nada que perder, tomo valor y pregunto:

-Oye Sasuke, dime ¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?

El azabache escucho la pregunta, se sorprendio alzando una ceja algo incredulo por el hecho, sin embargo sin despegar la vista del libro respondio:

-¿Qué demonios te traes ahora Naruto?-su tono tranquilo denotaba que no le molestaba la interrogación, pero no iba a soltar nada, hasta no saber las intenciones detrás.

-Solo quiero saber -solto acostándose boca arriba, mirando el techo como si matara el tiempo con ello también. Una pausa se apodero del ambiente, dando a entender que no habria mas conversacion en el tema, asi que el rubio decidio cambiar la tactica-Sabes a mí desde niño me gusto Sakura-chan—.

-Como no saberlo-lo interrumpió-si siempre te querias lucir frente a ella.-repuso el Uchiha siguiendo con su lectura.

-Por que me gustaba y quería que me viera como alguien guay. Sakura-chan es bonita y tierna solo que su carácter cuando se enoja da miedo-Concluyó riendo nervioso al recordar lo escalofriante que es enfrentar la ira de la Haruno.

Sasuke seguia indiferente al tema, realmente no le importaba. A pesar de ello el rubio prosiguió.

-Tú nunca mostraste interés por alguna chica, a pesar de que ellas prácticamente se ponían a tus pies. Y eso ¿por qué?—cuestiono, recordando los días en que las fanáticas del portador del sharingan lo acosaban primero fue a las afueras de la academia ninja: en la calle y donde fuera que el equipo siete fuera y hoy en dia levantaba miradas picaras de kunoichis.

-Las mujeres son problemáticas, hacen mucho escandalo cuando no le prestas atencion y cuando le das aunque sea algo de atencion, se vuelven molestas— manifiesto, realmente ese era su opinion, nunca se acerco de verdad a una chica, por que cuando lo consideraba se esfumaba el interes, al descubrir sus comportamientos poco sinceros y exagerados, nunca se detenian a conocerlo realmente solo lo deseaban de manera fisica, eso no era malo, pero si se convertia en algo toxico en el momento en que se formaba un amor egoista y obsesivo.

-ummm -solto un bufido de aburrimiento la conversación no llego a donde el creyo que llegaría.-Entonces realmente no te gustan las mujeres.-pronunció.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?-contestó fastidiado que hasta dejó su libro a un lado, y fijando los ojos oscuros en los azules de Naruto, exclamó -Estas muy interesado en esto,¿quieres saber si me estado con una chica o qué?

-No tanto así—. -Titubeo un poco realmente Sasuke estaba molesto.

-Ya te lo dije, mi opinión sobre ellas aunque eso no quiere decir que no me gusten, la mayoría de las que me han buscado han sido del tipo de personas que considero molestas.

-Ya veo.

Si se ponía a analizar la información sólo conocía a tres chicas que se enamoraron del Uchiha. Sakura, Ino y Karin y todas cumplían ese patrón que mencionó Sasuke, muy energéticas y enamoradizas, tal vez por ellas tenía esa opinión sobre las féminas. Y si el Uchiha era del tipo que le agradaba las chicas decididas y de carácter fuerte al estilo Tsunade o bien mujeres que se enfrentaban, sin miedo, a quien fuera como, su señora madre, Kushina Uzumaki. Existia esa posibilidad. Una idea surgió en el rubio eso era, por eso su jutsu no funcionaba con el Uchiha, tal vez le gustaban jóvenes decididas, que lo enfrentarán así como él lo hacía, su forma femenina no representaba eso, solo contenía un exceso de feminidad, erotismo y exhibicionismo, típicos clichés femeninos que para alguien tan gelido como Sasuke no lo emocionaban.

Naruto saltó de la cama y se vistio una camiseta sin mangas, que estaba acomodada en una comoda, luego de ponersela, ejecutó su técnica.

Una joven de cabello largo rubio suelto, con la ropa del Uzumaki emergío, sus medidas eran naturales sin exageraciones no hizo ningún ademán sexy ni nada que se pareciera tampoco, solo se quedó ahí un tiempo, mientras Sasuke alzaba una ceja sin entender el propósito de esa metamorfosis. Naruto avanzó hasta la cama y se quedó frente al Uchiha.

Una mirada orgullosa y desafiante se dibujó en el rostro femenino que poseía Naruto en ese momento, pues a los ojos de cualquiera era una mujer hecha y derecha, Sasuke lo observó detenidamente luego sonrió de lado como si le gustara lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Ambos obtuvieron respuestas con las reacciones del otro, era cierto eso de que el lenguaje corporal revela más que las palabras.

El Uzumaki estaba satisfecho y su orgullo subió más cuando el azabache lo jaló hacia él para posesionarse de sus caderas femeninas.

 _Lo logre por fin Sasuke sucumbió ante mi ero ninjutsu._

Sin que el rubio sospechara Sasuke tenía su propio juicio, en el instante en que el Uzumaki se transformó, ató cabos, el rubio le hizo esas preguntas para mejorar su técnica y hacer que perdiera su compostura. Todavía se sorprendía por la insistencia de verlo perder ante un jutsu que consideraba como un desperdicio de chakra, él jamás sería como esos ninjas débiles con hormonas a flor de piel, pues a diferencia de estos, él si podía mantener bajo control sus emociones. Era cierto que amaba a Naruto y hubo ocasiones en que perdió un poco la cordura con su compañero ante la candela que se levantaba entre ellos, sin embargo esto no quería decir que abatiera ante esta treta.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, su mente vengativa cavilo un plan, por que no darle la victoria y luego contraatacar.

 _Pagarás caro, dobe._

El aspirante a hokage no supo como ocurrió, cuando reacciono supo que se hallaba en la cama con el portador del sharingan encima. Todo lo que recordaba era tener las manos de su compañero en su cadera, tal vez fue empujado hacia la cama con un movimiento rápido y con la confusión fue aprisionada, las manos del Uchiha a cada lado de la joven rubia, sin tocarla, sin aplastarla solo limitando su movimiento.

Aún así no se iba a dejar ganar por el Uchiha que lo miraba burlón desde arriba, Naruto no era una persona que encogiera sus brazos por el miedo ni como hombre mucho menos transformado en mujer.

-¡Teme!

-¿Que ocurre?, querias que declinara ante el Oiroke no Jutsu y aquí estoy, embelesado por ti. -Afirmó acentuando su sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojo por el enojo el comentario mas que un cumplido fue una burla, le devolvería el golpe mil veces más fuerte .

-.¿así?, entonces estoy feliz, ya admitiste tu derrota.-exclamó con un guiño zorruna marca Uzumaki.

Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa, o Naruto era un mal perdedor o muy idiota para darse cuenta que no había caído en la trampa.

-Usuratonkachi.-soltó con un bufido de decepción. -Nunca caí en esto solo te hice creer eso-Confesó con la esperanza que su compañero entendiera la situación.

-Eso ya lo sé. -Replicó -Pero ya sea falso o verdadero el interés, logre que pusieras atención a la transformación. Mira aún soy una chica y estas aquí mirándome.

Los orbes negros no daban crédito a la explicación del ojiazul. De cierta forma habia algo de razon ahi, pudo haber ignorado al rubio pero no lo hizo, aunque eso no significaba que hubiera caído por la técnica, más bien su orgullo lo guió a este escenario, a fingir, empero eso daba a enteder interés en esa chica, si Naruto se hubiera transformado en su forma exhibicionista no lo hubiese tomado en cuenta para vengarse. Así que ese argumento era lógico e ilógico a la vez, la investigación preliminar había influenciado de cierta manera.

Naruto vio a Sasuke muy pensativo y empezó a reírse.

-Estas pensadolo mucho. Solo acepta que te gustó está versión de mí y ya.

Eso hizo eco en el razonamiento sin salida en el que estaba envuelto el Uchiha. Tal vez se sintió atraído a jugarle una broma al rubio por qué no le molesto la versión más natural de esa transformación femenina. Después de todo era lo más aproximado a un Naruto versión mujer. carácter desafiante y determinado, terquedad, enmarcado en ojos azules juguetones y atrevidos.

Era lo justo, Naruto le demostró indirectamente que se sentia atraído hacia su esencia sin importar el envoltorio, hombre o mujer, y que esta ligera variación en el jutsu lo demostró. Aunque eso no lo admitiria jamás en público o privado,aun tenía una imagen y orgullo que debía mantener hasta con el Uzumaki.

-Quieres regocijarte en tu triunfo ¿verdad?

Naruto acentuó su sonrisa, esas palabras confirmaban su victoria.

-Asi es, así que si te quitaras de encima.

El portador del Sharingan afianzó su presión sobre el rubio, quien se sorprendió por este comportamiento.

-¡Sasuke-baka quitate!

-No hasta que tengas la "recompensa" por esta gran proeza -insinuó comiéndose con la mirada a su compañero. Y susurro al oido de su amigo y rival-despues de todo has "humillado" al gran Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto lo comprendio de inmediato el plan del Uchiha, ese tono sensual no auguraba nada bueno

-Ni creas que dejaré que lo hagas estando yo así-exclamó en el mismo tono, no iba a retroceder ante él.

Sasuke aceptó eso ultimo como un reto y empezó a besar el tostado cuello del rubio. El Uzumaki se estremeció en cada parte del cuerpo femenino, así que rápidamente canceló el jutsu para molestia de Sasuke.

El Uchiha fruncio el ceño ante la rápida reacción de Naruto, ya era un hombre otra vez y las condiciones eran iguales.

-Te dije que no lo iba a permitir. -repitió triunfante, la cara del azabache lo decía todo su diversión se esfumó, pero lo que agregó, y su acción a continuacion, de su rival lo encendió de nuevo-Si se te fueron las ganas, no importa por qué las mías no se han ido.-empujó al Uchiha con sus brazos llenos de fuerza e intercambio posiciones, con Sasuke debajo de Naruto. El rubio se acercó y rozó sus labios contra los ajenos, gesto que volvió loco al otro.

-¿Quien a perdido las ganas usuratonkachi? -replicó tirando de la camisa sin mangas de Naruto para concretar un beso apasionado.

Esa tarde, a pesar del cansacio por la misión, Sasuke sacó fuerzas para rodar por la cama con Naruto, el sexo con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi siempre lo revitalizaba, no importaba nada pues siempre lograba "dar"y "recibir" todo de Naruto Uzumaki hasta el último suspiro.

Después de su "demostración" de amor y posesión entre el último Uchiha y el jinchuriki del kyubi, tomaron un descanso justo cuando el primer crespusculo de la noche aparecia junto con la luna llena.

Sasuke encendió la luz para proseguir con su lectura, mientras Naruto volvía a su contemplación por el techo, resultaba increíble que después de tantas cosas intensas obtuvieran un lapso de relajación como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Hey Sasuke—. -Musito el rubio algo aburrido y cansado.

-¿Que quieres?

-Ahora que sé que te gustó mi apariencia femenina. -Comentó como si nada, realmente no esperaba reacción negativa al tema después de tanto alboroto y pasión, además el Uchiha no era el tipo de persona que se alteraba por un tema por demás zanjado-me puse a pensar como serias si fueras una chica.

Ahora tan relajado y calmó que estaba el Uchiha y Naruto le salía con esa curiosidad, le fastiaba el ambiente.

-No haré ese jutsu, dobe-Dijo tajantemente, posando sus ojos severos para intimidar al rubio, al estar este cansado tal cedería más fácilmente, pues el sexo no solo afectaba las energias del Uchiha sino tambien mermaba al Uzumaki.

-Anda solo una vez

O tal vez no.

-No.

-Si lo haces no volveré a molestarte con eso, ni ejecutare el Oiroke no Jutsu en tu presencia nunca mas.-Prometió con la esperanza de ganar la confianza del azabache.

Sasuke meditó la oferta, a lo mejor si hacia eso se le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza al dobe y al mismo tiempo se cerraría ese capítulo que lo involucraba con el jutsu.

-Está bien. -Pronunció-dame espacio.—se sento en la cama, todavia tenia la sabana ocultando sus partes privadas y realizo un movimiento, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Espera sabes que movimientos debes ejecutar.

-Naruto te he visto muchas veces. Se como hacerlo—aseguro prosiguiendo con los sellos de manos.

El portador del sharingan cambio tras una nube de humo.

Una joven con cabello Negro largo apareció. Su aspecto era delicado con facciones finas, con un flequillo en punta ocultaba su frente, el resto del pelo sedoso se formaba en pinchos de halcón por atrás de la cabeza para descender como cascada al final por la espalda. Su cuerpo tenía muy acentuada la cintura, pero el detalle que descolocó al Uzumaki fue el pecho. Los senos no eran ni grandes como los que mostraba su version del Oiroke no Jutsu ni pequeños como los de Sakura, mas bien se concluia en un talle mediano a chico.

Naruto se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, nunca pensó ni soñó que Sasuke sería más "bonito" que Sakura-chan, la pelirosa era como su estándar de belleza para todas las chicas.

Sasuke quiso sonreír de pura prepotencia sabia que su rival se sorprendio con el resultado, aun asi se contuvo de cualquier gesto, no deseaba otra pelea. Entonces se percato que el rubio lo observaba fijamente en el area del busto como si estudiara la razon del tamaño.

-Grandes senos solo interferirian en mi camino en una batalla, ademas en el Clan Uchiha siempre existieron mujeres de cuerpo menudos.—explico tranquilo la procedencia de su anatomia, conocia el gusto del Uzumaki por los pechos grandes, tal vez ese detalle lo habia decepcionado.

Naruto lo miro un largo rato hasta que de improviso abrazo al Uchiha, enterrando se cabeza en su regazo. Ese agarre era fuerte y a la vez timido, como si el joven shinobi transmitiera su devocion.

-Yo…yo amaria tus pechos como fueran, no me importaria.—expreso sin despegar el rostro del regazo del Uchiha, estaba apenado y a la vez enternecido por todo, tal vez estaba sensible por que recien habia hecho el amor con el Uchiha y verlo transformado en una bella doncella lo golpeo mucho, removiendo sus sentimientos por el azabache.

Sasuke sonrio conmovido, el Uzumaki era el mas expresivo con sus sentimientos, de los dos. El aspirante Hokage era el tipo de personas con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, por eso en batalla era una fiera y en cuestiones del amor un cursi, que amaba y se dejaba amar.

-Esta bien, gracias.—susurro el portador del Sharingan cancelando la tranformacion con Naruto todavia agarrado a él.

Tal vez el Oiroke no Jutsu habia servido de algo, revelar que no importaba si la persona amada era hombre o mujer, por que para el corazon no existia el genero, se enamoraba simplemente.

-Naruto, estoy cansando.—notifico para que se separara el rubio de sus pectorales, este obedecio.

-Vamos a dormir entonces, olvide que tuviste mision.—secundo, tambien estaba cansado, dos round de sexo, peleas y desafios, muchas emociones por un dia. Ademas conocia el lema del buen ninja despues de un dia de trabajo: Una ducha resfescante, una buena comida y una cama suave. La resistencia de Sasuke era de admirar, todavia no tenia su cama suave. Se acerco al Uchiha y lo beso suamente en los labios, siendo correspondido rapidamente. Los dos jovenes se acostaron de perfil uno junto al otro para mirarse un poco mas antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.


End file.
